COMO ESTAS HOY, ANTHONY?
by Meiling55
Summary: Candy lo visita todos los días, él habla pero ella no escucha su voz.


**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen.**

Hola amigos, definitivamente fue un año lleno de retos, de pérdidas y cambios. En Octubre 26 perdí a mi mamá, finalmente el cáncer tomó la rienda pero no quiero decir que fue vencida por él, ella lo venció y ella está ahora en el mejor lugar de todos, libre, feliz, como ella siempre lo fue.

Esta pequeña historia la escribo a modo de catarsis, para plasmar las emociones vividas, esperando me ayude a superar y sobrellevar mejor el duelo.

 **Cómo estás hoy, Anthony?**

 _Verde_

\- _Fue mi imaginación…que tus dedos…?_

 _Azul_

De los sueños grandes al vacío.

De la ausencia nace el olvido.

De la esperanza ahora un hastío.

De sentirlo todo sólo queda la nada.

\- _Siempre fuiste como un sol, radiante de alegría_

Candy, ese a quien buscas ya no existe.

\- _Tú lograrás vencer esto, estoy segura!_

Pecosa, tu jamás has mentido, por qué has decidió comenzar ahora?

Ella viene a visitarme todos los días.

\- _Cómo estás hoy, Anthony?_

Muy bien Candy, y tú? Espero que tus lecciones no sean aburridas.

Se acomoda en la silla, puedo ver, aunque decir ver es algo bastante atrevido para mí, considerando mi condición, puedo ver que pasar la mayor parte del día en ese sillón es incómodo, la escucho moverse constantemente, se acomoda mejor y apoya sus brazos en esta cama.

Sabes qué pienso Candy? Que serías una buena enfermera, quitas el cabello de mis ojos, imagino lo largo que debe estar, pero tú siempre estás al pendiente de mi comodidad.

Te gustaría ser enfermera Candy?

\- _Hoy tuve un exámen de Historia sabes Anthony? Creo que no me fue muy bien._

Pecosa nunca fuiste buena en historia, pero estoy seguro que estudiar algo más práctico funcionaría bien para ti, no lo crees?

\- _Creo que la tía abuela se enfadará conmigo - Ríe un poco - Pero creo que Anthony es en lo único que puedo pensar todo el día_

Desearía que ese pensamiento me hiciera feliz ahora Candy, realmente lo desearía…

\- _Si pudieras abrir tus ojos Anthony, qué estaríamos haciendo ahora?_

Bueno, para empezar Candy terminaría lo que quería iniciar el día de la cacería del zorro. Besarte pecosa, eso es lo que haría.

\- _Mira, hice esto para ti, espero que te guste._

Muchas gracias Candy, pero qué es? Sabes que no puedo ver…

Ah, una bufanda, la colocas sobre mi cuello y siento tu aliento cálido, cómo quisiera poder mover mi rostro y sentir tus labios sabes?

Gracias Candy, imagino las horas que pasaste tejiéndola. Ahora que lo pienso, es verdad, hace más frío hoy.

\- _Queremos que te mantengas fuerte, el invierno está por llegar._

Con que invierno? Candy, cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que…

Qué acabo de sentir sobre mi frente? Fue un beso tuyo pequeña pecosa?

Sentir dije? O quizás la palabra más apropiada sería imaginar?

Aunque si estoy imaginando cosas como ésta no significará eso que estoy perdiendo la cordura?

No, yo aún quiero decir que puedo caminar, puedo correr, puedo hacer lo que mi cuerpo desee, puedo hacer cualquier actividad mundana como todos los demás.

Como preparar mi taza de café por las mañanas, podar las rosas, comer mis propios alimentos, ayudar a Thomas con los tarros de leche, saludar a todos, ayudar al señor Whitman con su pesada escalera, huir cuando un invento de Stear esté por explotar..

Yo aún puedo.

O supongo que debería decir…

Podía, en el pasado.

Pero prefiero decir que aún puedo, porque eso me hace sentir un poco mejor.

Mientras pueda 'imaginarme' haciendo todas estas cosas, significará que aún puedo.

Puedo darme una vaga idea de cómo luce esta habitación: llena de rosas, las que corta Candy cada día para que pueda sentir su fragancia, llena de regalos tuyos, elaborados por ti.

Sólo espero que las enfermeras no los tiren. No quiero que lo hagan.

Quiero retribuirte todo esto algún día, Candy.

Recuerdo que al inicio ahí estaba, ese silencio extraño entre nosotros dos.

Yo dormido y de sus labios no se emitía una sola sílaba.

\- _Anthony, realmente no sé qué decir…_

Su voz se quebra un poco.

No te preocupes pecosa, yo sé lo que quieres decirme.

\- _Yo…_

Escucho su exhalación. Puedo imaginar su rostro ruborizado.

No logramos confesarlo ese día verdad?

No seas tímida Candy, puedes contarme lo que desees…

\- _Yo …_

Pero no continúa, quisiera saber qué pensamientos rondan en su mente, no es que realmente pueda adivinar lo que está sintiendo en este momento.

Suspira y reanuda la lectura del libro que me trajo hoy para contarme.

Sabes pecosa, honestamente no tienes por qué visitarme todos los días.

\- _Es en lo único que pienso desde que me levanto…_

Sal un poco, distráete, no es bueno que pases la gran parte del día encerrada en esta habitación, no es como si pudiera ser la mejor compañía.

\- _Sabes Anthony, he estado leyendo un poco de enfermería._

Oh.

Lo sabía Candy!

\- _Me he hecho amiga de algunas de ellas y…bueno, me ha interesado mucho pero…dudo que…_

Lo sé, la tía abuela no te permitiría estudiar algo como eso.

Pero no te preocupes, tienes la suficiente fuerza como para convencerla.

\- _Si tan sólo…_

Lo sé, lo sé Candy, temo que esta vez no podré hacer mucho por ti.

Si pudiera suspirar lo haría en este momento.

Pero dime, qué clase de enfermera te gustaría ser? Apuesto a que te verás hermosa en un uniforme así.

Silencio.

Por supuesto, ella no va a responderme y tampoco va a ruborizarse por lo que le acabo de decir puesto que ella no puede escucharme.

\- _Leeré un poco sobre enfermería básica._

Ah, perfecto. Sonrío.

Imagino que lo hago.

Gracias Candy, por responder a mi pregunta.

Quisiera saber qué estoy haciendo ahora?

Estoy durmiendo o estoy despierto? No lo sé…

El sonido del sillón cuando ella se sienta me tranquiliza.

\- _Cómo estás hoy, Anthony?_

No como otros días pecosa, últimamente he estado pensando que no deberías en verdad venir todos los días sabes? Se tornará tedioso.

Cómo te fue con la tía abuela? Aprobó tu decisión?

\- _Cuando le expliqué a la tía abuela el motivo de mi decisión, que quería cuidar de ti siempre, no pudo negarse._

Con que sí eh?

Supongo que tienes mucho que estudiar pequeña.

Quisiera decirle que se quede más tiempo, conmigo.

Pero no puedo, no cuando ya le he quitado tantos días y horas a su vida por acompañarme.

Que día es hoy?

\- _Viernes_

Puedo darme cuenta que ya es de noche, porque ella generalmente cena algo ligero y las enfermeras le traen la cena a mi habitación, siempre lo hacen.

Solo espero que esté alimentándose correctamente, no me perdonaría si se enfermera por cuidarme.

\- _Son las 9_

Hora de despedirnos pequeña, lo sé.

Pero esta vez siento el ambiente distinto, ella no dice nada más, pero tampoco he escuchado la puerta abrirse por lo que sé que aún sigue aquí.

Candy, ocurre algo? Hay algo que quieras contarme… -

Siento la cama hundirse un poco, ella se está sentando junto a mí, de pronto siento como ella toma mi rostro entre sus manos y una caricia, ligera como la de una mariposa se posa sobre mis labios.

Una pequeña presión sobre ellos, se siente distante y nostálgico. Es un beso que me recuerda el aroma de la menta.

Pero…

El beso es indiferente.

No ocurre como en los cuentos de hadas, no importa Candy cuántos besos me des, no van a revivir a una persona de entre los muertos.

No ocurre magia cuando lo hacemos.

Presiona su rostro sobre mí, y me vuelve a besar.

Duele tanto, siento que mi pecho se quemara.

\- _Quería pensar en algún hechizo…para que abrieras tus ojos…_

Esto no lo habrías hecho en el pasado Candy, estás cambiando?

\- … _para que pudiera despertar con un beso a quien tanto amo…_

También te amo Candy, pero…

Lo siento mucho Candy.

Perdóname por ser tan egoísta.

Perdóname por no corresponder cuando tomas mi mano mientras estudias. Tus dedos son tan cálidos, lo sabías?

Perdóname, cuando ves mi rostro y buscas cualquier señal de mejora, una contracción en mis bocas, ojos, ceño, un pestañeo, quizás el fantasma de una sonrisa, y no encuentras nada.

Perdóname porque estás aquí, atrapada con alguien que ya no puede abrir sus ojos.

Perdóname por ser una carga para ti.

Perdóname por sólo traerte problemas y preocupaciones, cuando se supone que deberías estar viviendo tu vida.

Perdóname porque una persona que prácticamente está muerte sigue irremediablemente enamorada de ti.

Lamento tanto que no pueda seguir adelante, y te he forzado a permanecer conmigo.

Perdóname por ser tan egoísta.

Lo sabes, verdad Candy?

La oscuridad puede ser entretenida, hace que todos tus sentidos se entumezcan y no sientas más.

Te atrapa y te aprisiona. Dicen que donde hay luz hay oscuridad y viceversa.

Pero en la que yo me encuentro, ninguna célula resplandece.

AL

DIABLO

CON

TODO

ESTO

Quiero gritar, quiero escucharme gritar, que ya quiero que termine esto, gritar hasta que quede sin voz.

Pero en este punto, ya ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se escucha mi voz.

Maldito estos ojos que no se pueden abrir, esta boca que no puede hablarte, este cuerpo que se rehúsa a moverse y abrazarte.

No te vayas.

Quédate.

Quédate un poco más.

Maldito el hecho de no poder llorar.

No importa cuánto grite, sé que nunca podrá escucharme.

Pero lo que más me duele de todo esto es…

No poder besarla de vuelta.

Una semana después pienso de nuevo en la última bufanda que me regaló.

Probablemente ni siquiera la necesito ya.

 _Víctima de una lesión cerebral._

Bien, no necesitaba escuchar el diagnóstico, recuerdo bien el golpe en la cabeza.

Sé que algunas veces llora.

La primera vez me sorprendió, aunque la conozco, pero no creí que fuera a hacerlo.

Tan alegre, tan sonriente, tan positiva siempre.

La vi llorar en varias ocasiones, siempre me rompe el corazón cuando lo hace.

Siento algo cálido que cae sobre mis manos.

Seguramente esas lágrimas deben ser saldas, cristalinas y brillarán con la luz del sol que se filtra por la venta.

Cómo se esto? Las enfermeras dijeron que hoy era un hermoso día, el sol de mediodía siempre se filtra en esta habitación, una de las razones por las que siempre es cálido aquí. Sé que mi cama está a un lado de la ventana.

Ella no dice nada en mucho tiempo.

Yo tampoco.

No digo nada hasta que siento un ligero temblor en sus manos que toman las mías, sé que su cuerpo está sollozando.

 _No llores pecosa._

 _Todo va a estar bien._

 _Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes, que cuando llores._

Desde luego que todo son mentiras, nada más que mentiras, no todo va a estar bien.

Aprieta aún mucho más mis manos.

\- _Por qué no puedes abrir tus ojos? Por qué no puedes hablar, por qué no respondes?!_

\- _Anthony, Anthony… por qué…?!_

\- _Respóndeme! Di algo!_

Es en momentos como estos en los que realmente desearía no poder escuchar nada. O pensar. Escuchar cómo su voz se quebra.

 _Preguntas demasiados por qué pequeña_

 _No tengo la respuesta a todas ellas sabes._

Pero…

Yo también quiero llorar.

Más que todo, quisiera llorar, quisiera que la sensación que quema mis ojos se fuera, de todas formas sé que no se derramaría una sola lágrima.

\- _Me estás escuchando, no es verdad?_

\- _Anthony, tú estás aquí_

Sí pecosa, aún sigo aquí, pese a todo, aún sigo aquí.

Ni siquiera puedo ya bromear como lo hacía, y ayudarte con eso a mejorar tu ánimo.

Aún sigo aquí, vivo y sano, llenándote de preocupaciones cada día.

\- _Quiero…escuchar tu voz otra vez_

\- _Quiero…verte sonreír de nuevo_

Yo también pequeña.

Más que nada en el mundo, quiero ver tu hermosa sonrisa otra vez.

\- _Me alegra que no puedas verme en este estado_

Querida Candy, verte en cualquier estado sería mucho mejor que esto.

Pero sabes qué pequeña? Puedo verte, es lo que no sabes.

\- _Anthony…_

Mi corazón se detiene, la forma en la que dice mi nombre.

\- _Prometí que nunca me verías así…_

No hay razón por la que avergonzarse Candy, no hay nada malo con llorar.

Tú lloras las lágrimas de ambos.

 _Deberías dejar de venir._

\- Fui aceptada en la escuela de enfermería de Chicago Anthony! Pero descuida, vendré a verte todos los días después de clase.

 _Candy por favor, vete, no necesitas estar aquí._

\- Aunque algunas veces vendré tarde, una vez que comience la práctica tendré turnos distintos pero siempre vendré cuando los termine sí?

 _Candy, no quiero que me visites más._

\- Ahora que esté en la escuela de medicina podré saber de qué otras formas puedo ayudarte para que te recuperes Anthony, no es eso maravilloso?

 _No me estás escuchando Candy._

 _Necesitas vivir tu propia vida._

 _Necesitas Continuar con tu vida._

\- Te he traído algo…

\- Es nuevo, pero creo que es algo que habías extrañado..

 _No tienes la edad de la tía abuela como para estar aquí cuidando de mí._

\- Mira, la sientes? Son unas nuevas tijeras para podar, como las que solías usar, son pequeñas, pero sabes qué? Plantaré en un pequeño rincón del hospital un jardín con Dulce Candy.

Solías usar, ha dicho.

 _Solías usar._ Eso duele más de lo que me imaginé, esa sola frase lo llenó de frustración.

ESCUCHAME CANDY.

POR FAVOR SAL DE AQUÍ! NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAS ASÍ!

Estoy prácticamente gritando.

\- Es nostálgico no es así Anthony?

 _Escucha Candy…_

Coloca sus manos sobre las mías tiernamente.

No puedo debatir con ella.

\- Los extraño…

\- Los días de verano que pasábamos en el jardín…nuestras paseos a caballo…todo…

… _Encuentra a alguien más a quien amar, encuentra a alguien más que te haga feliz…te lo ruego…_

…Necesitas…seguir adelante…

\- Si pudiera…

\- Si pudiera salvarte…

\- Si pudiera despertarte…

Porque nunca podré hacerte feliz.

Es lo que quiero decirte.

Pero no lo hago.

Soy demasiado egoísta, me pongo celoso, incluso ahora.

Al final, no puedo rendirme contigo.

Un objeto aún piensa que eres suyo, Candy.

En realidad es algo gracioso, no es así?

Mi mente sólo puede concentrarse por completo cuando escucho su voz.

Puedo escuchar su voz, imaginarla, sentirla.

Me despierto cuando escucho más ruido de lo habitual, son los médicos que ven mi caso, distingo a cada uno de ellos por su voz.

… _En estado comatoso por tres años…_

Tres años? Tanto tiempo ha pasado?

Pareciera que todo ocurrió ayer, o que quizás ocurrió hace una eternidad, no existe el tiempo para mí.

… _No hay señales de…_

De qué? De que despierte?

… _actividad cerebral, no responde a ningún estímulo como la luz, el tacto, el sonido…_

De qué hablan? Si supieran.

No saben de lo que están hablando.

No saben lo rápido que late mi corazón cuando ella me toca, cuando siento sus labios.

No saben cuánto me alegra cuando ella viene a visitarme.

Lo feliz que me hace cuando cada día me pregunta: Cómo estás hoy, Anthony?

No saben los celos que me dan de pensar que _otra_ persona llegará a su vida.

No saben cómo me reclamo y me recrimino, por ser hipócrita, cuando no le he traído nada más que lágrimas.

No saben que voy al cielo cada vez que ella me besa.

Dolor y angustia.

Esta vez no es ninguna broma, es literal.

Me siento miserable.

O debería más bien decir, 'imagino' sentirme así.

 _…_ _Coma irreversible_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

Es una sentencia Candy, lo sabes.

Aún cuando esté sumamente agradecido porque te hayas quedado a mi lado Candy.

Sería mucho más fácil dejarme ir, si tu no hubieras regresado cada día.

Pero aún sostengo…

Escucho la voz del doctor.

 _Hemos perdido la esperanza de una recuperación por lo menos parcial._

 _No tenemos otra alternativa._

Ah.

Es la hora.

Estaba destino a suceder de cualquier manera.

Sólo dos palabras Candy.

He esperado decir estas dos palabras desde hace mucho tiempo.

 _Te amo_

Realmente se siente muy distinto, decirlas por última vez.

Podrías regalarme el sonido de tu voz una vez más?

Escucho el sonido, es el cable. Ya lo han quitado?

Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Han sido días? O quizás ha durado un interminable minuto?

Mi conciencia flota, pero alcanzo a distinguir una discusión acalorada.

 _Lo siento señorita Andley, pero no hay nada más que podamos hacer._

Los médicos, las enfermeras.

 _Desde luego que hay cosas que pueden hacer! Ustedes lo saben muy bien! No es posible que ustedes simplemente…!_

Está enojada, lo sé de inmediato. Está furiosa, puedo percibir que la ira la invade.

 _No hay opción, ha sido declarado con muerte cerebral señorita Andley, usted debe entender muy bien ese término no es así? No existe más que…_

Es mi padre? Esa es la voz de mi padre? Cuándo ha venido a verme?

 _Él es su hijo, él es su familia, de todos ustedes! Su corazón aún está latiendo, aún está respirando, no me digan todo esta basura, que ustedes simplemente lo dejarán morir!_

 _Pero no tenemos alternativa._

Intervienen los médicos.

 _Le hemos realizado todos los estudios posibles, incluso lo más nuevos que el desarrollo tecnológico de esta época nos permiten hacer, no hay actividad cerebral._

 _Lo están matando, están dispuestos a matarlo…Cómo pueden hacerle esto a él?_

Su voz raya en la histeria, el volumen de su voz es sumamente alto, está enojada, muy enojada.

Mi padre de nuevo, realmente eran pocos los familiares que han venido a verme, los entiendo, debe ser sumamente doloroso ver a alguien a quien quieres en este estado.

 _Apreciamos mucho que hayas estado a su lado todo este tiempo, en estos tres años Candy, pero no tienes voz en esto._

 _Qué es lo que es Anthony para ti?_

Ah. Mi familia se ha tornado más fría, será quizás la resignación que viene con los años?

Qué les dirás, Candy?

 _Para mí,_

Mi corazón late rápido.

Cuáles serán tus palabras?

Me dolerá escucharlas?

 _Para mí, Anthony es mi persona más importante._

 _…_ _.._

Tú eres la única que creíste que aún seguía aquí.

En una forma de vida un tanto retorcida, pero seguí aquí.

…..

Nunca discutimos en realidad sobre Dios.

Candy, crees en él?

No tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar sobre esto.

Está bien, no te preocupes.

Si logro escapar del infierno, una vez que haya pagado mi pecado de haberte retenido aquí conmigo, de alguna manera lograré subir la escalera y escabullirme en el paraíso…en donde quiera que te encuentres, para estar contigo otra vez.

Te lo voy a compensar, de alguna manera.

Han pasado tres largos años.

Hoy es el último.

Es tiempo de marcharme.

Pregúntame,

 _Cómo estás hoy, Anthony?_

Y te responderé:

Estoy muy bien, increíble. Listo para irme.

No gastes tus lágrimas en mí Candy, ya has hecho mucho de esto en todo este tiempo. Quiero agradecerte por todo.

Para mi persona más importante: espero que encuentres la felicidad.

Verde

 _Para mí, Anthony es mi persona más importante!_

Tomo su mano y la sostengo en mi pecho.

 _Candy, ya no eres una niña, no llores así por favor._

 _Candy, has estado últimamente muy llorona, qué pasó con la Candy llena de alegría y de sonrisas…_

Es como si no existiera nadie más en la habitación, ni mi padre, ni mis familiares, ni los médicos ni enfermeras.

Sólo tú y yo otra vez.

…

…

…

Un segundo, muchos años…

"Cómo estás hoy, Anthony?"


End file.
